


B&B’s Bet For Jughead

by livingforlili



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Betty is secretly smol, Bret is not so secretly gay for Jughead, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, It’s a bet!, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Minor Jughead/ Bret, Oh so is Jughead, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stonewell Prep, alternative universe, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforlili/pseuds/livingforlili
Summary: An alternative universe where Betty and Bret are best friends at Stonewell Prep... until Jughead Jones walks into their classroom. What’s some friendly competition between best friends?OrBetty and Jughead have great chemistry. Bret really had not chance.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	B&B’s Bet For Jughead

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill!
> 
> It’s 12am and it’s unedited. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any silly mistakes!

“Class today we will be learning about the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet.” The classroom fills with sighs of disappointment. “Hey now, before you rascals get your knickers in a knot, this will be a partner job.”

Betty glanced at Bret, sharing the same thought in sync. We better be partners.

“Before I go on, there will be a new student joining our class today. Unfortunately , his school has been closed down. Fortunately he did receive a scholarship to attend Stonewall Prep!”

Bret rolled his eyes, “I told you some chump will be taking my single room away from me.” Betty giggled.

She never quite understood why Bret managed to have a whole room to himself. Two closets! No fair! She would happily sneak some of her spare sweaters into that closet. That being said, she did use the spare bed for a lot of her storage.

“I’m sure he will be a gem.” Betty giggled knowing with Bret’s luck he would be some type of hoarder. 

Bret frowned and raised his hand, “Mr Teller, what are the chances that he descended from that horrid Southside High?”

“That would be the school Bret. Please students be kind to Jughead-“ the class let out a dramatic gasp.

A pale brunette raised her hand, “Jughead... Is that like a... kitchen utensil ...” the class burst out in laughter, except for Bret. He knew he would have to share a room with some tattooed gangster, he assumed he would smell like a dirty sock. 

“Good luck with that one.” Betty leaned over his shoulder and smirked. 

“Class meet Jughead Jones.” The teacher opened the door for him. 

Jughead hesitantly walked in , he had a grey beanie covering his dark hair. The class judged his fashion choices, it was so far fetched in a place like this. His blue shirt had never seen an ironing board. His jeans were worn, suspenders dangling... what was the point of that? The front of his boots were aging by the second. 

After judging his outfit of choice, everyone’s eyes met with his. Dreamy green, or were they blue? Who cares that boy... that man was gorgeous. 

“Shot gun.” Almost simultaneously, the pair wide eyed turned to one another. 

“I said it first,” Betty smacked Bret’s arm. “He’s probably not into preppy boys anyway. He looks like he needs a woman.” Betty sat back into her seat and folded her arms , once again looking Jughead up and down.

He was talking to the teacher, oblivious to everyone in that room eating him alive with their thirsty eyes.

“Yeah well, he’s my roomie. “ Bret smirked at her, that damn pretentious know it all smile, “all I have to do is seduce him.”

“Bret, we all want to fuck Jughead but he’s mine.” Betty snapped.

“That was pretty loud Betty, I think he heard or even smelled your desperation from here.” He winked.

“Yeah well. Let’s place a bet.” She sat up in her seat and put her hand out. “First to sleep with him wins.” 

“Oh that’s a deal.” Bret shook her hand with force.

“Don’t look so confident Bret, I mean actually fuck him not sleep in the same bed.” He rolled his eyes at that.

“Ok so partners, who would like Jughead as a partner?” All of the girls nearly popped a socket to put their hands up, and well... Bret.

“Betty!” Mr Telling smiled. “Bret if you could just sit with Donna behind you,” Bret glanced back and rolled his eyes. 

“Just to let you know Cooper. I’m gonna win this bet if it’s the last thing I do.” Bret stood up and brushed past Jughead, slumping down in his seat.

“Ok! I’ll leave you all for a minute to discuss what you’re going to do with Romeo and Juliet!” Mr Teller took a seat at his desk and began to write down some notes. 

“Hey I’m Jugh-“

“I know who you are.” Betty smirked causing him to arch his eyebrow. “what’s with the hat? It’s not even cold out?”

Jughead smirked, “it’s my safety blanket. “ 

“Huh?” Betty was taken aback by his honesty.

“It’s like how some people have lucky socks or lucky underwear. Before my parents divorced my mum knitted me a beanie. I’ve worn it everyday since.” He shrugged.

“I hope you’ve washed your hair...” She squinted.

“You’re supposed to wash your hair?” He playfully smirked.

“Wow you’ve got a funny bone.” She bumped him and quickly glanced back at Bret. She was not so politely greeted with his eyes staring daggers into hers.

“So I’m funny and fuckable?” He smiled and glanced down at the book.

When I say Betty nearly choked on her own saliva. “I’m sorry what?”

“You’re not as quiet as you think. Or maybe I’m just observant.” He looked her up and down. Leaning into her ear, his hot breath attacking her neck forming goosebumps. “Maybe.” He smirked, “just maybe you’re pretty fuckable too.”

A heavy breath left her lips. Her eyes on his. She’s never been speechless before. What is this boy doing to her. She could practically feel her thighs dripping. 

“It’s ok.” He placed his hand on her thigh. Her body was starting to react way too quickly. It was embarrassing. “I’d rather you than Mr I comb my hair every chance I get. “ 

“You are... forward.” Betty’s mind ran faster than her filter. 

“I try to be.” He lifted his hand from her lap and placed it on the desk in front. Her heartbeat was intensifying as she watched him. Where the hell did this boy come from?!

***

“Bret I’m telling you!” She slammed her hand against his locker, “this guy is unbelievably brave and sexy.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know, oh that’s right.” He turned to face her , displaying his displeased face, “how did you bribe Mr Teller in order to let him be your partner?” 

“Oh shush.” She pushed his chest and they started to make their way towards Bret’s room. “If you’re asking if I sucked his dick, he’s like-“ she stopped to think, “I don’t know maybe 30 years older than me and that’s gross.”

Bret let out a chuckle and opened his door to find Jughead unpacking his duffel. “Oh hi roomie, mind if I take this cluttered bed? “

“I don’t care, it’s Betty’s shit anyway.” Bret smiled and strolled up to Jughead, head held high. “Hi , I’m Bret Weston Wallis. I’m your roommate, say Jughead, you ever heard of the trope roommates to lovers? You are after all an English major aren’t you?”

Jughead smirked and shook his hand, “yes I am an English major and I am aware of this trope you speak of.“ 

Wow he doesn’t scare of easy, Betty wondered. 

“Bret Weston Wallis could you make your way to the Squash Quarters immediately.” The school speaker rang out.

“Oh yes Jughead, I am the captain of the male squash team if you’re interested.” He winked and walked out of the room.

“Figures.” Jughead scoffed.

“Not a fan of squash?” Betty teased and made her way over to him

“Oh Betty, I’m a fan of a lot of things but squash isn’t remotely in my interests.” He smirked and placed his hand on her ponytail. 

“What are you...?” Shocked as he pulled her hair tie out and ran his slender fingers through her hair. Betty loved when her hair was played with, almost enjoying it too much she let out a small whimper.

“You like this Betty?” An arrogant smile filled his face. “Me running my hands through your tight ponytail? It’s relaxing isn’t it.” She closed her eyes and hummed. “I bet you didn’t expect a boy like me to walk in to class today? Someone so fiery and flirty?”

“Hmmm not in the slightest.” Her voice low and husky, hooded eyes staring into his.

“What are you thinking about Betty?” He continued easing her knots with his knuckles. Her knees becoming weak, he sat down on the desk chair and patted his lap. 

“I’m thinking this is crazy. I just met you and you’re literally a walking wet dream.” He responded with a chuckle and welcomed her onto his lap. She straddled his lap and he reached up into her hair, continuing to untangle her stubborn blonde locks.

“You’re in a strange way coming across as a nurturing person. Do you realize that?” Betty giggled and looked down at his gentle features. He had so many moles it looked like some sort of Star constellation. Even his little freckles dancing across his nose was melting her heart. Damn when did she get so soft.

“I’d like to think that’s one of my finest qualities. Or maybe I just have a hair kink.” He gave her hair a slight tug, causing a moan to leave her slightly parted lips. As he tugged harder her neck was exposed. He began to lick at her pulse point. She gripped his beanie and ripped it off of his head, landing on the floor next to his feet. 

“When I walked into that class, everyone was laughing at me. I didn’t even care, until I saw you. Your gorgeous big green eyes and your laugh dominating every other person in that room. It was so hot Betty. You’re attention on someone like me. I saw your eyes look me up and down, did you know how I reacted?” He gripped her hips and dragged her along his hardening member. She let out another moan and looked into his darkened eyes. Gentle features be damned, his face had changed, his eyes filled with greed and lust. His lips moist from pulling his tongue between them. 

“Fuck me.” She threw her head back as her bit her neck. 

“I intend to.” He chuckled deeply into her skin. 

He scooped her up suddenly , causing her legs to wrap around him. She could feel him against her core, she was so ready to find out how he would feel inside her. 

He placed her down on Bret’s bed, “wait wait wait this isn’t your bed, it’s Bret’s-“

He hovered over her and smiled evilly, “that’s what he gets for taking the bottom bunk.” He began to grind down on her and she gripped the front of his T-shirt. “Unless you’re complaining?” He was a little shit. That much she knew.

“Shut up and touch me already!” She growled and pulled his shirt down for a kiss. Their tongues pushed and pulled , entangled with one another. Whimpers and heavy breathing echoing in the room. She reached down to his jean button and popped it open. 

“A little eager are we?” Before he could show that damned smirk she pulled him down for another lusty kiss. 

“Why the hell do you talk so much!” She continued to chase his tongue with her own and he shimmed out of his jeans. 

“I thought you liked when I talked.” He mumbled into her cheek and she cupped the front of his boxers. He took a short breath as his eyes widened. 

“Everytime you talk , I’m going to make you wish that you’re lips were sewn together. “ he whimpered as she squeezed, “got it?” He nodded quickly and pushed her skirt above her hips. He moved her white cotton underwear aside and looked around.

“What? What is it? Don’t leave me high and dry Jughead.” She frowned.

“Condoms?” He looked down at her, for a second she saw a scared little boy. She wondered if he had always been so demanding and flirty. 

“Uhh in my backpack, front zip.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Always be prepared.” She winked as he got up and rummaged through her bag. He picked it up and tore it. She helped him roll it on and he climbed back on top of her.

“Are you... ummm.. are you sure?” His face concerned, the innocent stare he gave her made her heart beat 10x faster. He was really cute.

“How did you go from tugging my hair to being scared of a condom?” She laughed, her laugh seemed to ease his nerves.

“I’m sorry , I’m just going to stick it in?” He fidgeted with himself.

“Romantic.” She giggled and helped him guide it in. 

He stared down at her and for a second, she thought she could see a forever with him. Which is completely ridiculous because they had just met. His eyes were just so gentle, so trusting. She wanted to get to know him. He was a mystery and an enigma wrapped into a breathtaking hottie.

“Jughead move please.” They began to form a beautiful rhythm, his eyes never leaving hers. “Oh shit Jug! Just like that!” Arching her back, she squeezed her eyes in ecstasy. 

“I’m about to-“ he gasped and placed his head into the nook of her neck.

“No! Jug! Please hold off.” The thrusting picked up in pace and soon she was almost there too. “Come with me Jug!” At that very moment they both fell apart. 

***

“How long do you think Bret will be at that squash meeting?” Jughead traces his fingers over her shoulder as she lay cuddled into his chest.

“It’s hard to say but maybe another hour? Why? You worried we will get caught?” She smiled and glanced up at him. The curls at the front of his hair stuck to the sweat glistening on his forehead. 

“Maybe.” He smirked and looked at her. “That was amazing Betty. You’re amazing.”

She pushed herself up to look at him, Bret’s blanket covering her chest. “What was the point of all of this?” 

He sat up and leaned against the headboard. “We were two horny attractive teenagers that needed a good lay?” They both chuckled and she placed a hand on his chest. 

“Was that all it was?” Her smile died down.

“What brings all of this up?” His voice laced with concern.

“It’s just, I don’t want to be that girl that any guy will just sleep with.” She shrugged.

“Betty,” he placed a hand on her cheek. “I would love to get to know you, popular to disbelief , I’m not the kind of guy that pumps and dumps a beautiful girl like you.” 

She smirked and leaned into his touch.

“I genuinely have never felt so confident and sexually frustrated in my life. Until I met you. Even that is special for me.”

“So, you want to take me out some time?” She looked down at the blanket. 

He instantly angled her chin up with his finger, “you come off as a very strong independent player, but your so sweet and gentle. I thought you should know that, or at least hear it. “ he smirked and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I would love to take you out. Do you like burgers?” A cheeky smile on his face.

“No... I love burgers Juggie.” He leaned in and pressed a peck on her lips.

He sighed as she pulled back, “what is it?”

“You won the bet.” 

“Oh my God! Jug! I swear I completely forgot about that!” She assures him, worried she had hurt his feelings.

“Betty. Relax, i was always rooting for you to win.”

She giggled and covered his lips with kisses. 

Bret’s bed never looked so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a kudos and a comment! 
> 
> I love to see you guys enjoy my writing!
> 
> Tumblr is @livingforlili.


End file.
